Love Will Find a Way
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel Week Day 2: It's World War II and Jack has to join the army to support his family. Rapunzel misses him terribly, and wants to be with him so badly, but will love find a way to bring the two together again?


**I just watched "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne and it reminded me of this! So, please, dear readers, watch the music video and listen to the song. It's so heartbreakingly sad! :'(**

I sat with her, our legs entwined. "You don't have to, you know," she whispered as I hugged her closer. "We could always find a way out of it."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel, but you know there's no getting out of it. Plus, it'll help them so much." My little sister and I were orphans, taken in by our adoptive father North. I was leaving for the army in less than a week to help make ends meet at my house. I would miss them both terribly, but leaving Rapunzel, my one and only love, behind was heartbreaking.

"I know." She buried her head in my chest. "I'm just-I'll just miss you so much." When she lifted her head to look at me, tears slid down her perfect, flawless cheeks.

"Shh," I murmured, kissing her forehead. "It'll be fine. Before you know it, I'll be home again."

"And we'll throw a huge party to celebrate," Rapunzel agreed, smiling.

I kissed her nose. "Exactly. Which is why you shouldn't be sad. Okay? Promise?"

"Okay," she whispered back. "I promise. But I can't promise that I won't miss you. I love you, Jack." More tears came as she leaned in. We shared a long kiss, and it was, by far, our best.

* * *

I watched him from my window as he loaded up his truck. My older brother, Flynn, was helping him with some of the heavier stuff. When they were done, Flynn slapped him on the back and walked into the house. I saw Jack look around, then get into his truck and started the engine. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I brought out my long rope of bedsheets tied together from when Jack and I were little and wanted to play firefighter and hauled it to my window. I let it down and begin my descent.

When I reached the ground, I ran, barefoot, to the truck. "Jack!" I screamed. "Jack!" He got out and ran towards me, too. When he reached me, we embraced tightly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," I whispered into his shoulder.

"I've never wanted to," he replied, placing his head on top of mine. Tears threatened to spill over, and I let them come.

"Do your best out there," I told him, my voice wobbling. "No matter what, fight. Fight not just for the country or even just to stay alive. Fight for _me_."

"I will," Jack promised. "I love you, Rapunzel."

"And I love you." We kissed for the longest time. And too soon, he had to leave. He waved to me out the window until I couldn't see him anymore, and I kept waving on his front lawn, in my pajamas, as if I could not bear to stop.

* * *

"Soldiers! Duck and roll!" Lieutenant General Stoick yelled. He barreled towards me. "Private 2 Frost! Get the others to resume fire!"

"Yes, sir!" I yelled back. We were on the battlefield, and everyone's training had to pay off, or we'd all be dead men-and, er, women. A couple of women had joined the army, one of them being Astrid Hofferson, my best friend Hiccup's old girlfriend. I ran over to her and the others around her and shouted, "Privates! Resume fire!" I caught Astrid's eye. "Private Hofferson, save that glare for the enemy. World War II isn't going to end if you're gonna glare at me the whole time. Resume fire!" I continued yelling.

I loaded my gun and shot at a group of soldiers trying to charge us. "Fuck you!" I yelled, letting out a war whoop. As I re-loaded, however, a pain spread through my side and I collapsed, breathing heavily. I glanced at my leg and groaned when I saw blood seeping up my shirt. Oh, damn it. Astrid ran over to me and shouted into her walkie-talkie, "Man down! Man down! I repeat, there is man fucking down!"

"Is he dead?" the voice asked frantically.

"No, took a bullet wound in the side," she replied. She ripped off the bottom portion of my pant leg and wrapped my injury with it. "It's not perfect, but it'll have to make do," she told me with gritted teeth. We quickly made our way to the infirmary. My vision started to fuzz around the edges. A group of medics carried me off to a cot where I lay down. A blonde girl walked over to me.

I squinted at her. She seemed so familiar . . . But I lost consciousness just as I began to make sense of the situation.

* * *

I gasped when I saw him being brought in. "Jack?" I whispered.

The woman who had brought him in turned to me. "Astrid!" I cried. I was laughing and crying at the same time when I hugged her. She looked different: her blonde hair was braided and flopped over her shoulder, she was wearing dark red and green army clothes and combat boots, and had two guns strapped to her waist and was also carrying a huge machine gun.

"Punzie!" Astrid hugged me back. "Long time no see! How's Hiccup doing?"

"He's fine. Merida's been very protective of him lately." I smiled. "How about you and Eugene?" I glanced over at Jack.

"Eugene's good. He just doesn't know when to stop talking, so I have to hold a gun to his head to shut him up. I miss him, though." Then she noticed me sneaking looks at Jack. "I'll let you go see your boyfriend now," she said, heading out, a smile in her voice.

I rushed over to him. "Jack, Jack!" I whispered to him urgently. I gasped when I saw the blood on his shirt. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Jack. Jack!" I was sobbing and I pressed my face to his forehead.

Someone tried to pull him off, but I heard someone say, "Let her be. I heard she's a whiz at healing."

Abruptly, I stood up straight and wiped the tears off my face. "All right, I'm going to need some of those new medications we got in that shipment yesterday," I commanded in a business-like tone. As people rushed to get what I'd asked for, I leaned into Jack again and whispered, "It's gonna be okay. You're going to be all right, Jack." I kissed his forehead and got to work.

* * *

When I woke up, my brain felt slow and sluggish. I blinked as shapes blurred together.

"Wake up, sleepy head," a familiar, playful voice said. I shook my head. Was it her? No, it couldn't be. I stared at the shape in front of me and it blended together to form . . .Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel?" I croaked out. There she was, from her beautiful green eyes to her long blonde hair. She was in a white medical uniform.

"Good morning, Jack," she said, smiling. She kissed me on the cheek. "You sure took your time waking up." She paused. "But maybe it was a little bit of my fault. Those drugs did have some side effects."

"Did-did I die?" I wondered aloud.

Rapunzel burst into laughter. "No, of course not, silly!" Then she leaned closer to me. "I would never let that happen." She situated herself closer to me. "After you left, I just felt so-so lonely, you know? Like, a part of me was missing. So I signed up to be a medic in the hospital ward for the war. Oh, yeah, and guess what? The doctors said you can go home, and I'm going with you! As soon as you're ready, of course," she added.

This was too much information to handle at once. I held my head to keep it from spinning out of control. "Now," I managed. "I want to go right now."

"All right!" she cheered. "I'll go tell the doctor right now and we can leave!" She skipped off in joy.

I shook my head, then winced at my pounding headache. Rapunzel sure was an energetic girl, and that was why I loved her.

* * *

We sat on the swing by the pond. World War II was still raging around us, but for the moment, we were the only two people in the world that mattered. Because we were desperately in love. Jack had proposed to me the night before, and our families were busily preparing for the wedding in a few months.

Jack glanced at me. "You know all those stories where they say 'and they lived happily ever after'?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling. "Why?"

"Because this is our happily ever after," he said, leaning in. "Right now." And we kissed.

**Oh, the feels! Am I right? Jackunzel Day 2 is over now, and Day 3 is just around the corner! :D**


End file.
